


Secret Outlet

by Delnic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blog, Blog Format, Canon - Manga, Diary, Gen, Mood Swings, Self Loathing, a bit ooc saiko, entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delnic/pseuds/Delnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With plenty of spare time on her hands, Saiko decides to create a blog in hope of entertaining people with her CCG stories and hints at classified information.</p><p>She never expected it to become such a hit.<br/>She never expected to have so little spare time left anymore either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dawn of OUR Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this isn't my main story I'm focusing on, so it's not written to an incredibly quality and isn't edited much. That could change if this turns out to be alright though :)
> 
> I've used quotes from the manga to stick to Saiko's personality, but it has still turned out a bit OOC and I'm sorry, hopefully that wont happen to the other characters.
> 
> Also, she has a dramatic change of mood halfway through based on her attitude in the first chapter, it was intended!

**Title** : The Dawn of OUR Story  
**Entry** : #001  
**User** : SaiNeko+  
**Views** : 17  


  
Hi my name is SaiNeko, some also call me the Fairy of the Chateau. Let me tell you some stuff. I'm not much of a writer but here goes nothing! ^3^  
I like food, games, sleep, candies, manga, anime, sleep, yakinku, cake, games, sleeping, eating and siesta. I decided to write this because I think my life is finally getting a bit interesting, so if anyone wanted to read this, they would enjoy themselves :P  
I think this because I'm a CCG investigator now, so I'm basically a Ghoul Reaper. But! (There's a big BUTT here and it isn't mine :P) I'm special. I don't think I'm supposed to share this information, but it's not like this is gonna be detected by the CCG so YOLO (pls forgive me). I'm a bit like Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a special breed. Lets just say... Marco. Marco Bodt. #sorrynotsorry

  
Anyways, I'm in a group of five (including our mentor) and we're all the same breed. I'm gonna try and get them to post on here too and when they do, I'll tag them. But I can't see that baka Urie joining in :/ (He hates me, couldn't possibly think why, I'm absolutely dazzling after all! ;P)

  
Back on track and what I actually wanted to write about~

As epically awesome as I am, my job is SUPER lame. It sounds great and I'm getting money and all but it's actually quite shit. So much so that I'm literally locking myself in the room they provided for me 24/7 to avoid it (well, I try at least). I just wanna have a peaceful and carefree life here...  
I know I said I was like a ghoul reaper and stuff above, but it really isn't that great. I'm terrible at it. You wanna be in peak physical condition for my job, but I can't stop eating and my video game addiction is delightful yet crippling. I'm self conscious person but I'm a useless shit who can't stop...  
I'm gonna stop there. I'll post again some time soon, I have nothing to do.  


~SaiNeko+ signing out

**Comments** (2)

  
**#001**  
**My_Light_Is_MySelf**  
How is it gonna be interesting to read if it's so lame?  
           **#002** \- Reply to **My_Light_Is_MySelf** (#001)  
           **SaiNeko+**  
           I only said my job is lame, not the other guys jobs

  
**Subscribers** (2)  
SaiNeko+, My_Light_Is_MySelf


	2. FAMILY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiko livens up as she leaks the details on her make shift family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with chapter two!
> 
> Having writers block on my other story so I'm focusing on this little one now :)
> 
> I'm going to upload a new chapter every Sunday! 
> 
> I also have a kik account if you wish to send me anything regarding my stories including ideas and anything really :) (My name is MoonyRedStone and go by Delnic Fields)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

**Title:** The Dawn of OUR Story  
**Entry:** #002  
**User:** SaiNeko+  
**Views:** 11

Hey guess what?! SaiNeko is back! I told you I wouldn't be long! ;P  
Before we go on though, I'd like to apologise about the instability(Idk if that's how you would describe it :S) of my first entry. The plan for these is really loose, I'll type it up:  
Basic topic + interesting stuff that happened today + whatever flows = SaiNeko blog entry  
So yeah, that's why the last one was a bit iffy, I didn't plan the last bit! I just was in a bad mood cuz reasons :'( I cri evry tiem...  
Now, onwards to todays 'Basic Topic'!

MY FAMILY!!!

Okay, first things first. These guys aren't my biological family, in fact, they're my CCG squad and accomplices. They sort of suit the roles though, so I thought 'family' would be a cute way to put it ^.^ I couldn't fit us into a standard family set so I guess the best way to explain this arrangement would be with the person at the centre of this.  
Sasaki-sensei is the sun and us planets all revolve around him. To me and my 'brothers' (Tooru, Shirazu and Urie), Sasaki is sort of like a dad. However, I don't think he suits the stereotypical father role. He cooks for us, teaches us, takes care of us and generally mothers us. He's my Maman! (Use google translate or something you lazies) Then there's Mamans parents, which is where it gets complicated.

Mamans parents aren't really like grand parents to me, I feel like they are a part of this make shift family I've made up but they're not a single role, but two roles. One of these roles is not exactly definable just yet. This is why we all centre around Maman, we're all indefinitely connected to Maman through solid means (I don't even know if these words make sense, been listening to brother Tooru a lot recently and I guess they feel right :P).

ANYWAYS! There's this CCG investigator who I've heard is nicknamed stuff like "Death God" and I can sort of see why. He almost never shows emotion and has the tough, silent guy look on point. His name is Arima-sama (I respect ye in case ye stumble upon this, pls don't scramble me like my morning egg) and he is my Mamans dad. Weird? Well, he softens up around Maman PLUS Maman actually said HIMSELF that he sees him as his dad. Basically, it's fool proof assumptions over here. Then there's Mamans maman (hehe, I like to make things complicated >;P). Her name is Akira-san and she is sooooo sassy and actually punched Maman today for defending ghouls or so I hear (I would kill her, but I would be the one who dies...). Maman also said that she was like a mother to him and I actually understand that. She really cares for Maman, even if she has a weird and brutal way of showing it.

I would go into more detail on my brothers, but I think we can save that for now. I'm currently in the process of convincing Tooru to join me on here, gonna brainstorm for a username for him... maybe something like... clearu...

~SaiNeko+ signing out!

 **Comments** (3)

 **#001**  
**My_Light_Is_MySelf**  
What does maman mean?  
**#002** \- Reply to **My_Light_Is_MySelf** (#001)  
           **SaiNeko+**  
           *Facepalms* -_-||  
**#003** \- Reply to **SaiNeko+ **(#002)****  
**My_Light_Is_MySelf**  
                  I don't get it, what does it mean?

 **Subscribers** (2)  
SaiNeko+, My_Light_Is_MySelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Sunday~


End file.
